Taria
Country of humans, known for their ability to survive in harsh climates. Run by a monarchy and hold strong traditions of honor and faith. History Government Since the first warlord that brought the Tarians together to form a single state, the country has been a monarchy following a single leader. Over the many years this has transferred down from King, to Queen, to Prince, to Princess. The oldest member of the household holds power until either they feel the next in line is ready to take rein of their civilization or should they simply perish. Therefore, if the King should perish, the Queen will take his place until they are no longer able or willing to rule. These Kings and Queens often rule nearly side by side with those of the faith. They particularly follow Vastrata the Goddess of of Justice and Law. They use the faith to help keep their peace among any that might attempt to cause trouble in their lands. Below the faith are the noble Lords and Ladies that hold power throughout the land. Holding various cities, villages or fortresses under their name. Each answers to their ruler, and rarely anyone else. Under the Nobles are the simple countrymen, those of no particular birthright or privileged but they are treated with enough respect as any normal man would according to the faith. Lastly are those of magical gift. Those that the faith would deem a danger to their way of life. After the tragedy two hundred years ago, those with either the gifts or the curiosity of the Arcane arts are treated as monsters or charlatans. Often branded the moment their powers awakens. The rare few that are allowed to research magic are kept under strict supervision by the faiths by order of the Royal Family. They have no intention of ever letting magic run rampant again. Military The Tarian military is a fierce one to contend with if you are ever on the receiving end of their might. They were among the first to begin adopting siege engines into their tactics. Using the might of a man's arms rather than the might of one's magic. Their military prides itself on it's training through the sword and shield. Advancing on the enemy with a slow methodical push that can not be abated. Their hardy nature proves strong as they are more than willing to hold out against even the more aggressive races. They will hold strong while the others slowly wither against their attacks. Society and Culture Over the recent years Tarian culture has become very skewed from it's traditional heritage. While the traditions remain, many of it's people have become wary if not outright xenophobic of the unknown. This is particularly so with all things Arcane. The tragedy happened more than two hundred years ago but the deaths, chaos and destruction still ring out in many minds. Anyone of magical gift is treated with immediate skepticism. It is not uncommon for travelers to be forbidden entry into Taria simply because of their gifts or talents. Aside from the less than welcoming nature, the Tarians are a strong and hardy people. They have weathered many hard years to hold the lands that they do now and will fight tooth and nail to protect them. They care for their own, a loyal sort of people. Betrayal of any sort is often treated as treason. As to dishonor your fellow man, you dishonor your country. Relations with Other Countries Cities Capital Orsedd Cities Alendar Falls Amberway Bremer Cairnewood Corin's Pass Dalansvale Dograd Helonshire Maple Ridge Pinecrest Pryness Targas Thornshire Villages Garrant Halbrook Latterton Lydel Marronimum Neras Oakvale Paldershire Serpent's Ridge Stalkwood Sulindal Vrist Welfall Geographic Locations Tarian Cities-Shield -Main Continent-Besela-Elven -Dwarven Continent-Bas'Bere-Dwarven